emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7969 (23rd October 2017)
Plot Victoria wants to talk baby names with snappy Moira but concludes she's driving Moira crazy and decides to back off for a bit. When Moira gets back to the farm, Faith suggests the name Isaac - Ike for short. Moira barks at Faith for forgetting to sterilize the bottles. Tracy suggests Vanessa goes to an LGBTQIA club night. Robert tells Vanessa that she needs to get out to met people to experiment. The baby won't stop crying so Moira calls the surgery and manages to get a home visit from Dr Cavanagh. In the pub, Faith suggests Victoria and Adam go to Butlers Farm for dinner but Victoria lies they have plans. Diane explains to Adam that Victoria thinks she's crowding Moira so she's decided to take a step back for a bit. Dr Cavanagh checks over the baby and diagnoses colic. Anxious Moira is adamant there is something more to the baby's crying than colic, citing Faith forgetting to sterilize the bottles earlier. Dr Cavanagh is more worried about Moira and reminds her to take care of herself. Debbie calls round at Dale View to offer her sympathy to Ross and Pete. Adam suggests to Victoria that they look into adoption again. Victoria is scared and unsure but Adam assures her it'll be all right. Distressed Moira rushes the baby the hospital and demands her son is seen by someone immediately. The baby has been diagnosed with colic again so Moira is given a prescription for medication. Debbie, Ross and Pete discuss Emma and Finn's deaths as well as Moira's new baby. When Faith returns to Butlers Farm, Moira declares she's a shocking mum who should've never had children. Moira says she failed Holly's so she'll mess this baby up too as she didn't take care of herself during the pregnancy. Faith can't believe it when Moira admits she left the baby at the hospital. Robert advises Vanessa to learn from his mistakes so if she meets the special person, she should hold on to them. Faith and Moira rush back to the hospital and panic when the baby isn't where Moira left him. They find the newborn at the reception with the nurse. Faith makes excuses for Moira's disappearance. The nurse suspects Moira is having difficulty bonding with her baby but Faith insists Moira loves little Isaac and they head out. Graham presents Debbie with a bunch of flowers from Tom explaining his boss wants to see her tomorrow. Back at the farm, Moira feels guilty for leaving Isaac at the hospital and being unable to give her son a name. Moira claims Faith should've let her leave Isaac at the hospital as he'd be better off without her. She brings up Holly's death and insists she cannot mess up another child's life. Faith assures Moira that she's going to get her through this so nobody needs to know about what happened today. Social services call, they're going to visit tomorrow. Moira worries they'll try to take Isaac away but Faith won't let that happen. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *Nurse - Victoria Brazier Locations *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Church Lane *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and master bedroom *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar, kitchen and ladies toilet *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and relatives room *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,440,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes